Switchin Places
by SodasBaby xoz
Summary: what happens when two girls from 2005 switch bodies with soda and dally? rating for lang. r&r xoxo
1. Gettin Sucked In

Hey guys. This story is a little weird but I had lots of fun writing it and I hope you have lots of fun reading it. Xoxoxo

Disclaimer- I only own the unknown characters. S.E Hinton owns the rest.

3rd person POV

Shannon and Lyssa were flippin channels on the tv in lyssas bedroom.

"hey lyssa, look the outsiders is on! Lets watch it." Shannon said.

"ok, I cant wait to see matt Dillon and rob lowe, theyre so hott!" lyssa said looking at her wall that was covered with pictures of the two hotties.

"Shann, your mom just called. She wants to know if you want to stay here for a few weeks while she goes tend to your grandfather in ireland." Lyssas mom poked her head thru the door.

"sure, why not. Is she gonna bring ova my clothes and stuff?" shann said.

"yeah, she said she would tomorrow. Good night girls. Don't stay up too late." She left.

"okay shann. I was just thinking how cool it would be if we like, switched places with soda and dally in the outsiders. How awesome would that be?!" lyssa said excitedly.

"whoa." Shann said.

"what, what? You like my idea?"

"no…I didn't know you could think!" Shannon started cracking up and lyssa threw a pillow at her.

"no seriously how great would that be?"

"actually lyss, that is a really cool idea. Now shut up and lets watch the movie.

The girls were at the scene in the movie where the boys went to the dx to bother steve and soda. Then there was this strange whirring noise and stuff started to fly in lyssas room. Lyssa and shann looked at each other and screamed. Then they were being sucked into the screen of the tv and they did not know it, but two boys in an alternate dimension were being sucked into there tv screen at the same time…

Ok guys it's a lil short, but do u like it so far? I gotta go to dance so update later! R&r! xoxo


	2. The Next Day For Lyssa and Shann

Disclaimer- I only own the unknown characters. S.E Hinton owns the rest.

3rd POV

Lyssa woke up, feeling much different. She felt weird, like she was sick, but she wasn't sick. Lyssa didn't open her eyes yet and just lay there.

'ugh this bed feels weird…and my room smells different, like cologne, not my special perfume. Whats up with this?'

"Ponyboy! Sodapop! Get up now or you wont get any breakfast!" a familiar, yet strange voice called.

Next to Lyssa, the person sleeping stirred and woke up.

"soda, lets go downstairs before darry gets mad." Ponyboy Curtis got up and went to the door. He stopped and said, "Boy you and Dal must have had fun last night. You guys were up really late."

"huh?" said a bewildered Lyssa.

"wow you really don't remember anything? you were playin cards when everyone was leavin and stuff, then I heard you turn on the tv and you didn't come up for a few hours. I was asleep though so yepp!" ponyboy said and went downstairs fro breakfast.

Lyssa stood up and felt taller. She looked down, gasped, and screamed!

From upstairs, Shannon heard a scream.

'Lyssa woke up.' She thought.

"whats wrong?! Dally, did you do anything to him last night?" Steve Randle asked me tentatively.

"heehee nothing so horrible…I just castrated him." Shann said. She thought the looks on Ponyboy, Steve, TwoBit, Johnny and Darrys faces.

"Haha I'm just playin you." Again seeing their confused looks, she said, "im just jokin y'all! Do you even no what castrating someone is? Yeah I didn't think so."

"don't get wise now Dally. I'm still bigger than you. I'm going to check on Sodapop." Darry said.

"Naw Darry. I'll do it. I have to talk to him anyways." Shann said.

Darry gave her/him a look of confusion again, but said, " fine I have to go to work, but if he needs me tell him to call me at work." He left.

ShannShann walked outta the kitchen and upstairs, to Ponyboys and Sodas room.

"Lyssa." Shann said walking in the room, "its me Shannon. I think something happened last night."

Lyssa was calming down but she still looked freaked out to Shann.

"What happenned ShannShann? I am, I think, Im in Sodapops body! And your in Dallys body! Whats goin on?" she said.

"Lyss, stop buggin! Its not good! But we are in sodas and dallys bodies and its totally weird! Listen, last night we were watchin the movie and then we got sucked into the tv. I thought that was just a dream when I woke up this morning, but now im thinking it really happenned." Shan said.

"actually…I had a dream like that too, and now im sodapop! Whoa!" lyssa sat down on the bed. "wait does that mean Soda and Dally are in _our_ bodies, and were like in an alternate universe?"

"I don't know Lyssa! But hey, now that I think of it, its pretty cool ya know? I haven't been to the bathroom yet though and I figure that will be a pain in the ass, but ya know. I looke in the mirror and I was hott! I only looked for a sec though cuz steve walked in. I bet you haven't been to the b.r yet either, cuz you would be ravin bout how sexy you are!"

"yeah. I bet we can have a lot of fun with this. Do you know where the bathroom is?

Ok guys do ya like it…more soon I promise! xoxo! R&r!


	3. The Next Day For Dally and Sodapop

Disclaimer- I only own the unknown characters. S.E Hinton owns the rest.

This chappie is gunna be about Dallas and Sodapop wakin up in Lyss and Shanns bodies!

3rd POV

( In 2005 )

Dallas Winston woke up with a huge headache. He got up and looked around. He was in some chicks room. He looked at the bed and saw her sleeping.

'hey I don't know her! How did I get here? I don't remember anything about last night!' he thought.

He turned around and looked into the mirror that was in back of him. Staring back at him was not Dally, but a girl! He yelped, but then thought, 'ah this is jus a dream, shit that scared me.' Then he pinched himself hard to wake himself up. And it hurt. He yelped again. This time he knew he wasn't dreaming. The girl who was sleeping yamwned and stretched, but kept her eyes closed.

"You awake Ponyboy?" she said.

"Sodapop! Is that you?!" Dally jumped onto the bed excitedly.

"yeh its me you big doof. Hey why do you and me sound like girls?" soda opened his eyes and saw a girl looking at him with surprise and bafflement.

"who are you?" he looked around ( he still didn't realize that he had become a girl ). "and how did I get here? What the hell is goin on here?!"

"sodapop, I aint no damn girl! I'm dally. Soda, you're a girl too!" dally said.

"dally? I…me…" he looked down. "what the hell is goin on? Why are we girls? Dal,l theres somethin wrong here."

"wow I couldn't figure that one out. What were we doin last night?" dally asked.

"well umm…me and you was playin cards and everyone went upstairs to bed and we played fro some more…then we watched some movie on tv…I think it was about the future or somethin. And then…" he stopped. "I don't remember."

Dally continued. " and then, shit started flyin all over the place…and we…we started going into the tv and now im in this chicks body and your in some other chicks body and I dunno."

" hey. Maybe me and you are in a different dimension…and the tv was like a time portal. Ponyboy wsa jus tellin me bout somethin happenin like that in his book. He told me last night." Sodapop had it all figured out.

"Lyssa! Shannon!" some lady singsonged as she poked her head into the room. "do you two know what your gonna do today? Because Lyssa, I gotta take your sister to her friends house. God am I happy that its spring break already! I don't know what I'd do if you two had school… oh and shann, your mom is gonna be over in like half an hour with your clothes. You girls hurry up and think of what your gonna do today." She walked over to sodapop and gave him a kiss on the head. He backed away.

"hey lady who are you? You cant go kissin me like that ya dig?" he said.

"Lyssa. You amaze me sometimes with your randomness." She replied smiling.

"and my name aint Lyssa. Its sodapop curtis. And I wont be called anythin but ya hear me." He said indignantly.

"Lyssa! I will not be talked to that way. I am your mother and if you do not stop behaving the way you are, we will have to send Shannon here to stay with another friend. Do you understand me young lady." She said.

Soda didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to get in trouble or have the girl that dally was in sent away so…

"umm ok…ummm…mom…I was just jokin around…"he said uneasily.

"really? Just joking? You usually say _'jus playin'_. So I guess you two were just playing Outsiders again. Sweethearts, you need to stop obsessing over that movie and book. Its unhealthy! And look! You left the dvd lying out." She went over to pick it up and put it away. "god Lyssa. You are such a slob!"

"umm mom. What year is this?" soda asked.

"Lyss, you take that game way too seriously! And it is 2005. hahaha." Her mom said.

Dally said: "can I call you by your first name?"

"ShannShann, you have always called me Sammi. Why would you stop now. You girls are just a little weird." She laughed.

"umm so, Sammi? Can u put on that dvd thingy for us?" dally asked.

"why? You both know how to do it. And you've seen it about a million times already! But what the hell. Im feeling generous and kind this morning." Sammi went over to put the outsiders dvd in.

"Lyssa. I didn't know you had two copies of this movie. Look, theres one already in here." She pressed play, got up, put the other dvd on lyssas desk and walked out.

Soda and Dally watched the movie. When they got to the part where the real lyssa and shannshann got sucked into the tv, the movie stopped and went blue.

"hey, lets leave it like this just for now. I mean, were in the future. Maybe something like that's supposed to happen." Soda said.

"jeez. It was weird to see us on tv. Man. I didn't know we were in a movie. Actually that's kinda creepy." Dally said.

"ya know, if I was in my own body, I would so date this girl." Soda was over by the mirror checking himself/Lyssa out. "I like the way I look. I mean she looks. I mean, you know what I mean. DAMMIT! This damn hair keeps gettin in my eyes."

Lyssas red-gold hair kept falling over.

"hey Dal. Your not bad lookin yourself. I like the blonde hair. Its definitely workin for ya." Soda said.

"GIRLS! BREAKFAST!" sammi called up the stairs. Soda and dally went out into the hallway and looked around for the stairs. When they saw it, they rushed down it. They loved t eat. They looked for the kitchen for a few minutes, and then saw Sammi in the kitchen.

"finally. Now your breakfast is on the table over there. Im going to be out for the whole day, but if your going to leave the house call my cell phone. Luv you." She gave Soda a kiss and left.

"lets eat." Soda said.

The boys/girls sat down at the table and started eating. The food was so good, the boys didn't stop eating until all the food was gone. And there was a meal for 5 people set on the table.

'BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP'

"scuze me" soda said and dally laughed.

"Lyssa! Were is all the food! What happened to your diet? Your mother made a huge meal? Now I have to stop at dunkin donuts on the way to work!" some middle aged man whom soda and dally presumed to be Lyssas dad went around the kitchen griping and grabbing keys and stuff like that.

"thanks a lot you two. Im off. Be back tonight." He gave them each a kiss and left.

"well. It looks like we got the whole house to ourselves. Damn this place is HuGe! This girl is loaded. Either that or we are really poor." Soda said.

"well, you aint so poor, and I guess this place aint gonna be so huge when we get to know our way around it. But that room we woke up in is huge. I wouldn't mind havin that for a room." Dally replied.

They went back up to Lyssas room and looked at the screen of the tv. There were now people moving about, kinda like a webcam, but much better. They saw the real Dally and Sodapop sitting in front of it, talking like two teenage girls.

"Hello? Lyssa? Shannon? Can you hear us?" Soda said into the tv.

The people in the tv looked up when they heard there names.

"This is Lyssa and ShannShann. Are you two Dally and Sodapop?" Lyssa asked…

I hope this is a good cliff hanger. I hope you like. R&r


End file.
